Perfect
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Dear Dad, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect and I can't always do what you want. You may not forgive me with what I am about to say...but, I'm pregnant...with Randy's baby...
1. Prologue

**Perfect**

Miss Ed

**Summary**: Dear Dad, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect and I can't always do what you want. You may not forgive me with what I am about to say...but, I'm pregnant...with Randy's baby...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WWE or Randy or any other wrestler for that matter. I just own Andrea Castille, the dad, Richard Castille, and some other not-WWE-related characters. If I mention people like (i.e.) Jericho's wife and he doesn't have one, (I dunno if he does, but this is just an example) then I own the character. If he does, and I mention her, then I DO NOT own her. If he does have one, but I changed the name and stuff, it's either I got the name wrong or I simply wanted to create a new spouse...for the FAN FICTION...okei? Ü That's nice Ü You get what I mean, right? Well, it all depends on the disclaimer...Ü

**Prologue**:

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry that I'm not perfect and I can't always do what you want. I know you wanted me to continue studying after college, but I'm sorry, that isn't what I wanted. And what's the use of doing something I don't have any interest in? You know that all I want is for you to be happy, but that's what I've been trying to accomplish my whole life. And if you're not satisfied with that, then I think it's best if we both went our separate ways.

Ever since mom died, thing's changed. Sure, i finished my studies, I finished college and everything. But I don't want to go any further because I want to fulfill my dreams too. I want to do something else. I don't want to become a lawyer, or a doctor, or even a psychiatrist. I want travel the world. I want to discover new things and meet new people.

And speaking of new people, I know that you still have not approved Randy. In fact, you haven't approved any of my past boyfriends. But Randy's definitely the one I've been looking for. He's everything a girl could dream for. And he's actually ready to commit himself. To tell you the truth, what he does on television is not at all real. He's just acting. And no, he is not acting around me. In fact, he is very sweet, supportive and probably my backbone. I know you don't want him with me, but I do. It's my decision, daddy, I have to make my own already. Frankly, I've never felt so loved before. It's like I've been blessed. Because he's always been there for me, as an older brother and as a best friend. That's when we decided to take it to a whole new level.

See, all my life, I've grown towards an unfamiliar path. A path that does not have much free will. I mean, I obeyed everything you said, I did everything you told me to and I liked what you wanted me to like. But you know that that won't last forever. Sure, I'll always be your little girl, but I have to grow up sometime. I have to make my own decissions and I have to be independent too. And I think that that time has already come.

It's time for me to make my own decisions and learn from my own mistakes, not those of others. There's so much more I need to learn and life won't give me that much time to learn it. I only have so much time. So please forgive me if I hurt you in anyway during the past until now.

As a father, I hope you will understand what I want in life and what I want to accomplish.

You may not forgive me with what I am about to say...but, I'm pregnant...with Randy's baby...

I love him and he loves me. He won't let anything happen to me, and I hope you understand.

Always,

Andrea

Dearest Andrea,

I don't understand. Now I'm asking myself all these questions. Did I raise you properly? Did I do a good job? Am I doing what a father should?

I'm terribly sorry if I pushed you too hard. If I hurt you by not listening to you. And if I didn't act like a real father should.

I should've given you your space. And I agree, you do deserve your own space. And it's also about time that you made your own decisions, without me. I've been a terrible father and I really can't find a way whereas I can repay you. You've been so patient and you've been so understanding and obedient. There's only so much I can do for you.

I forgive you, I really do. Tell Randy that he has my blessing if you both want to take a step further. I am very sorry for not being the dad you could always run to. I know I have always been too overprotective and that you only have so little time left to enjoy life on your own, without me.

Please forgive me, Andrea. I didn't mean to hurt you this way.

As a father, I should've been more understanding and I should've shown you my affection through letting you have your space, not invading it.

If I could just go back in time and undo everything and be a better father, I would. I'm sorry, Andrea.

It's just that when your mother left, I didn't want to let you go. It would be too hard to. But I guess your mother said I have to...sometime...I can't keep you forever. I mean, when your mother left us, it was partially my fault. I let her go out with her friends, which resulted to a horrid and fatal car crash. And that was because I let her go.

I know she's watching over you right now, and guiding you to all the right paths, even though I am not there with you right now, I hope know how I feel about this and I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me.

With love,

Dad

Three weeks later, Andrea and Randy arrived back home to St. Louis when Randy was finally given the week off.

"Randy, honey, do I look fat?" Andrea asked as she examined herself in the mirror of their bedroom.

"Uh..." Randy trailed off as he came out of the bathroom with his polo fully undone.

"Randy!" Andrea said as she damanded an answer from him

"Alright...fine." he gave up as he knelt down in front of her and put his ear on her stomach and pointed at it, "But it's all her fault." Randy said as

he recieved a pillow to the face from Andrea

"Randy!" Andrea said as she placed her hands on her hips

"What! I was being honest!" Randy stood up as he started caressing Andrea's tummy.

"Well, that's one point for you..." Andrea trailed off as Randy started getting closer as he licked his lips

"Excuse me, ma'am Castille," their house keeper said as she entered the room holding one envelope and a newspaper

"Yes, Irma?" Andrea said as he walked carefully to the house keeper and took the envelope that Irma was holding out for her

"That is from your father. He sent it last, last, last week. He said it is being for you. And that it is being very important." their foreign house

keeper tried to say in perfect English.

"What does it say?" Randy asked as he looked over Andrea's shoulder

After reading the letter, Andrea wanted to jump, but has to restrain herself due to the baby inside her tummy.

"Randy! You have his blessing!" Andrea said excitedly as she hugged him, "Sweetie, don't get too excited, you might forget about the baby."

Andrea said as Randy let go carefully.

"Ma'am, I am afraid that this also followed after that letter your father be giving you." Irma said as she handed the newspaper to Andrea

The article read:

WELL LOVED CHURCH PASTOR DIED IN PLANE CRASH TO ST. LOUIS, MI

The well-known church Pastor, greatly loved by the people in Springfield, Virginia, Rev. Richard Castille, has died in a plane crash to St. Louis,

Missouri last week to visit his daughter, Andrea Castille. In an interview with his fellow church Pastor, Rev. Greggory Miate, he says that Rev.

Castille had to mend his relationship with his daughter, Andrea, who is now living in St. Louis. "He loved Andrea, dearly, and only wanted the

best for her, but had some difficulty when it came to their lack of communication with each other," Rev. Miate stated, "Andrea also loved her

father very much, and had the best intentions for him."

According to Rev. Miate, Rev. Castille was on his way to St. Louis to personally give his blessing to Andrea's boyfriend, WWE Superstar, Randy

Orton.

Until today, officials are still finding it hard to locate the reverend's body. Since the plain crashed in an open field, but the body must've landed

elsewhere.

As Andrea finished reading the article, she fainted into Randy's arms as Irma helped too. If Andrea wasn't caught, then she would've lost more

than just her father.

**End of Prologue**

Please review!


	2. Photos Are Worth a 1000 Words

Perfect

Miss Ed

**Disclaimer** I do not own anything but the unfamiliar concepts and characters. I don't own the WWE, the talent, the superstars, concepts and all…

**Warning the rating of this story is M R – so for all those who do not enjoy stories with this rating, please leave. I am also warning you about slight mentions of cusses, and violence. **

**Authors Note **First of all, I am fully aware that several of my stories may be far fetched and out of this world. But I do hope you saw the tag line of … **unleash your imagination and free your soul **…so how do you expect me to live up to that if I always stick to what's real? Sure, I know what's real and I'm living in a real world…but this is my home away from home. Some place where I can be myself, because apparently, in the real world, the real me isn't welcome. But here, I can be myself. Apparently, I happen to be the author of these stories written by me of course – just a lil reminder for the slow witted flamers which means that I write them however I want to. Of course, I'll try my very best to stick with the guidelines as much as possible. And I don't have a clue as to why some people cannot seem to get it into their tiny heads that I am a mere 13 year old. I am still in the process of learning from my mistakes, not being flamed on it. May I remind all of you that… **I AM NOT GOD**… I am not perfect, and so are my fellow authors. Oh yeah, and to the flamers, you aren't perfect too…so deal with it. Don't let it out on me just because you don't have any friends to talk to. I'm telling you, once I'm your friend, I am your best friend, but mess with me and I swear on my grandfather's grave, that you will see the bitchiest side of me that no one has ever seen before. And before I forget,** some people are just a bunch of lazy wannabe-know-it-alls. You ain't God, so someone please bitch slap these flamers and wake them up, it seems that they've been bitch slapping people so much, they forgot to bitch slap themselves first. **To all those who feel the same way, feel free to copy and paste this in your blog or bio. This is a message from Miss Ed, telling you flamers to keep your nose out of our business because I can blow my top anytime soon…Thank you, have a nice day, buh-bye… Miss.Ed.ThÜg bb¥

**Chapter firkin-one**

The sun was setting and Andrea was sitting on her balcony, staring into the distance, thinking. Her face was emotionless, but it didn't hide the sparkle that did her chocolate brown eyes. Her thoughts were going against each other and she couldn't stand it anymore. He practically drove her nuts. He played mind games with her, made her think that he actually loved her and cared for her. He told her that she was everything he had ever hoped for, and then he blew it when he lied to her about everything.

_I'm never falling in love again. _This kept playing over and over in her head like a broken record.

She stood up from the balcony and walked towards her closet. She took the chair from her dresser and stood on it. She reached up and pushed all the shoes aside to retrieve a black office box. Coming down from the chair, she let out a deep and painful sigh.

Opening the top of the box, she saw it all. Dozens and dozens of photos and several other mixed up things, including an extremely wilted rose. Let's pretend there's not smell when a rose is wilted. If there is…forgive me for I have sinned… One by one she looked at it and reminisced, until she came across a very familiar photo.

This photo sent tears to her eyes and a feeling somewhat similar to a really tight bra. It was him. He was wearing a red baseball cap and a red NASCAR jacket with a white shirt inside. One arm was around her shoulder and one of her hands was on his chest as she laughed. Her left hand, which was on his chest, was a diamond ring on her ring finger. She was also wearing a matching cap and a NASCAR jacket, but didn't put her hands in as I just lay there on her shoulders, slightly covering her light pink tank top.

She was laughing so hard, her eyes were closed, and then she looked at his face. He had such an amused look on his face. She couldn't help but wonder how much pain he could cause her. I mean, she just sat there, looking at them when they were a couple. It was during the race that he proposed to her. They sat on a balcony and watched the race. Then he excused himself and left. Soon enough, she found one of the famous drivers on the huge monitor. Then a man called her down, she came down and followed him.

On a huge monitor, in front of thousands of NASCAR fans, he proposed to her on one knee. That was the happiest day of her life. But it was ruined a year later when she found out something that should've been kept a secret.

**Flashback**

"Andrea, it'll be alright…" Andrea's sister, Aimee gave her shoulder for Andrea to cry on. "What really happened?" Aimee asked, not getting a response from Andrea. "Sis, he's a jerk. Every man you dated is a jerk." That was pretty much a bad idea with the fact that Andrea cried even harder than she did earlier. "Okay, bad idea. Well, think Aimee!" three minutes later…"I got it!" Aimee said as she told Andrea to wait in the couch. Amy ran to the kitchen and came back with two spoons and a huge bucket of strawberry ice cream. "This'll make you feel so much better, sis. I know you can't resist strawberry ice cream…" Aimee said as Andrea looked up and continued crying. That's when the doorbell rang.

Aimee jogged over to the door and answered it. When she saw who it was, she gave him a death glare. "What do you want?" she said angrily

"I wanted to apologize…" he trailed off looking past Aimee in search of Andrea

"You're not forgiven…"Aimee said closing the door behind her so that he would not be able to see Andrea

"What I did was wrong…" he said looking down

"Then why did you do it? Thanks to you, Andrea's in depression. She has never been in depression before. She needs me now. I missed a week of work. I missed one week's worth of my salary. How am I supposed to raise my kids if my sisters in depression. My kids love Andrea, because she was always the optimistic one. Now that the kids see her like this, they don't know what to do. They even call her mommy! And it's all your fault. It's all because you forgot to think before you actually did anything!" Aimee blew up at his face, not caring if any of the neighbors were listening at all

"Aimee, listen, I was drunk and I—" Aimee interrupted him

"Drunk my ass! Listen, I don't ever want to see your face again! You ruined my sister! You ruined my family! You ruined her life…she loved you. Why didn't you love her back?" Aimee asked as she turned into several shocking shades from crimson to something purple

"I did, I loved her…I just wasn't ready…" he said still looking down. Aimee couldn't believe this man. He was a bigger asshole now than he was with Andrea. He's one son of a bitch.

"You son of a bitch…IF YOU WEREN'T READY, WHY DID YOU PROPOSE!" Aimee shouted, getting strange looks from passerbies.

"It was an impulse action…" Aimee wanted to bitch slap him…well yeah, she did…

"An impulse action? Three weeks of planning the perfect proposal, spending almost twelve hundred dollars on a huge diamond ring! You call that impulse? Then, you must be filthy rich…" Aimee opened the door and looked back at him one last time, "Remember, we never want to see you again…NEVER…"Aimee shut the door in his face and went back to attend to Andrea, who was more than halfway done with the ice cream bucket.

He stood there outside the door and stayed there for three whole minutes and then left the building.

**End of Flashback**

Andrea sat there and looked at the photo, tears slowly descending down her cheeks as they framed her face. She ran a finger over his face and her tears came dripping on the photo. She tore the photo in half and threw it inside the box. She wiped her tears and took the wilted rose. She looked at it one last time and then threw it aside.

After half an hour of looking through the photos and things, she put the lid back on and placed the box near the door. She took out her traveling bag and started to pack. Soon, she would be leaving a lot of things behind. This house, which was full of memories, and her father, who was a pastor at a local church.

An hour later, she finished fixing everything and brought her things downstairs.

"Andrea, honey, are you really willing to do this?" Richard Castille, Andrea's father asked her as he helped her with her luggage.

"Dad, it's another milestone I'm willing to take. I just have to go. But I'll try to keep in touch." Andrea said as the cab driver entered and placed the bags in the trunk

"I don't know…" he trailed off as he looked at Andrea

"Please, just trust me this time, dad…please…" Andrea pleaded. She didn't know if it was going to work. But it just had to. She spent seven weeks trying to get the money for the flight and she didn't want to throw it away. This was an opportunity for her…a HUGE opportunity for her. She wanted so much to let go of the past and start a new life. This time, with something that could really help her a lot.

"Just as long as you promise me that you'll always keep in touch…" with this condition, Andrea grinned and hugged her father one last time before she left for the airport.

Inside the cab, so many things ran through her head. Was she going to be accepted in her new job? Were people going to like her? Is this job worth leaving everything else behind?

Andrea sat there, confused, not knowing what direction her thoughts were leading her to. She didn't know which way to go, but she promised herself that she would get there, no matter what. She may not know what it is right now, but she promised herself that she'd get there.

It was 3:46 am and the plane just landed in Chicago. Lucky enough for Andrea, she was able to catch a decent cab to the hotel.

As soon as she checked in and got to her room, as another couple did so. As she turned around to look at them, she only saw the girl as the guy was already in the room. Noticing that the girl dropped her wallet, Andrea sighed and picked it up. She rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

As soon as the door opened, she came face to face with the one person who ruined her completely. She came here to forget about him.

None of them spoke. Andrea handed him the wallet, and saw a girl in the background, walking around in nothing but a thong.

She turned around and got back to her room. Her heart pounding madly.

_Oh my God…_she thought as she slid down the door on her back. Tears started to form her eyes, _Why am I crying? _The question remained unanswered, but she still continued to cry until she finally hit the sack.

She never thought she'd see him again. It was too soon…

It was too soon…

**Pls. Review!**


End file.
